1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods and data processing system readable media, and more particularly, to methods of tracking movement between network addresses and data processing system readable media for carrying out those methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet Service Providers (“ISPs”) and others may track Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) from a user by creating a table including a user identifier, the requested URL, and a timestamp. This method of recording can give a chronological sequence of URLs for the user. A problem with this chronological listing is that it may not accurately show the URL from which the user requested the current URL. This can be important where compensation between parties depends on the originating (source) URL and the current (destination) URL. Because an accurate listing all of this movement may not be possible, the parties may dispute how much money, if any, one company owes the other company. An accurate list may be needed for other purposes, such as creating user profiles and the like.